


Easier With You

by choking_on_gold



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: But only if you squint, F/F, Friends to Lovers, Lil tad bit of angst, No beta we die like illiterates, brief mention of alcohol, its cute, jelle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:09:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28544589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/choking_on_gold/pseuds/choking_on_gold
Summary: And what happens when things are hard to talk about, but she makes it easier?For the prompts#2-interlocking pinkies+#5-"I'll walk you home"(except I changed "I'll" to "let me")
Relationships: Elle Greenaway/Jennifer "JJ" Jareau
Kudos: 19





	Easier With You

**Author's Note:**

> THERE SHOULD BE MORE WORKS IN THIS SHIP!!!

They’d had a hard case. It was hard on everyone, but specially Elle. As the team walked back into the bullpen, they were greeted by JJ and Penelope, with their stuff ready to leave, who recognized the tired look on all their faces. 

“Everyone one go home, you can come in later tomorrow.” Hotch announced, leaving to his office. 

“Hey, you alright?” JJ asked Elle, as the brunette gathered her stuff. Elle gave a dismissive sigh, draping her bag over her shoulder, as they made their way to the elevator. “I mean, I know this case wasn’t easy on anyone, but...” JJ said, tentatively. She knew Elle wasn’t one for talking about her feelings. She was more of the ‘drinking in silence’ type of gal. 

“Jayje...” They looked at each other as the doors closed, leaving them in the confined space alone. “I’m ok!” She gave a weak smile, secretly hoping the blonde would pressure her. She really didn’t feel like being alone right now. As the doors open, they stepped out, going their separate ways, but JJ reached over, grabbing Elle’s shoulder, turning her around. “What’s wrong?” She asked the blonde. 

“I know...” JJ sighed before continuing. “I know you don’t usually like to talk about your feelings-” Elle looked to the side, trying to hide the tears that formed in her eyes. “-And we don’t have to! Just...” JJ rushed out, trying not to make the other woman uncomfortable. JJ twitched her head towards the exit, signaling Elle to follow her. “Let me walk you home!” She said with a small smile, to which the other woman nodded and reciprocated it. 

As they made their way silently down the street, JJ moved closer, and took Elle’s pinky in her own, her lips turning upwards slightly, and she looked down shyly as a blush made its way to her cheeks. 

“You know...” Elle started. “I was...” she sighed, trying to find the right words. “... I was so scared!” She looked over, with a broken smile, as JJ’s lips turned into a frown. “But... but then I remembered that... no matter what... you’d have my back!” She chuckled lightly. “I know how good this team is and,”-she gulped before continuing-“and I know that I’d get back to see you smile.” She stoped dead in her tracks, startling JJ who didn’t realize they’d reached their destination. 

“Elle I...“ she trailed off, moving closer. Elle cupped JJ’s face slowly, giving her enough time to stop her if she wanted to. But she didn’t. Why would she? JJ moved in closer, as their lips connected, and they kissed softly. Elle broke the kiss moments later, and they smiled at each other. 

“Do you... wanna come up?” She smirked, as the blonde nodded and they made their way inside, ready for whatever came next. They sat and they talked, and they cried and laughed, as they held each other. It would always be hard for Elle to talk about her feelings. But it was easier with JJ.

**Author's Note:**

> Kuddos and Comments appreciated 🥺


End file.
